A Sirens Tale
by OlimLamia
Summary: Chloe was one of the very first fae to escape through the Samhain gate after Auberon had cast a spell, closing all the gates connecting the Fearie world and the human world. The reason she escaped, she had fallen in love. This is her story. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about a character in the book Wondrous Strange by Lesley Livingston. I do not own Wondrous Strange or the characters, but I did come up with this story. =D I would really appreciate it if you would read it and review. This is only the first chapter so far. I am working on the second one.**

**Enjoy =)**

**Prologue:**

Chloe was a siren, a creature that lured unsuspecting men, using her enchanting voice, to her and then ripped away the memories, mainly songs, even if it was just a small fragment of their memories, it still hurt like hell for them to be taken away, sometimes, if enough was taken, and she didn't think they were beautiful enough to live, killed them.

Chloe was one of the first of the fae from the courts to escape through the Samhain gate, one of the few gates that linked the Fearie world, and the human world together that Auberon, The King of the Unseelie court, had closed many years ago, but there was a flaw to his closing of the gates, for 9 nights, its would crack open for 8 and then swing fully open on the last night until dawn each day.

All the Janen -the changelings who guarded the Samhain gate on the 9 nights it was open-knew who she was. She was one of the first to get passed them when the gates were closed all those years ago.

Chloe supposedly went to the human world so that she could be with a human that she had fallen in love with, and when his eventual death came to be she could not go back to the fearie world, so now she made a living in the human world with her voice on the streets, she would sing for money. She was supposedly done with her ways of luring men to their deaths. That was her story; many of the fae didn't believe her at all.

_This is her story._

**Chloe:**

A few years before the fearie king closed the gates that linked the worlds together Chloe would go there almost everyday to the lake in central park to lure some men, feed on their memories, and kill them. She had an insatiable hunger for others songs. That was the thing about sirens, their songs weren't _theirs_. They were the songs of their drowning victims.

One day Chloe was singing a lullaby trying to lure another victim, her third that day, a tall, lanky, man with light brown shaggy hair, and dark green eyes, came by the lakeside lured by her lullaby. She thought nothing of him at first, she thought he was just another _meal_ per say. He swam to the middle of the lake, and now, Chloe began her hunt. She began to drag him into the murky depths of the icy lake, when she started to feed on his memories. As she was sifting through his memories she started to see herself in them, she saw herself singing in the middle of the, head bobbing above the water, trying to get a man into the water. She gasped when she realized that this man, knew all about her, he was _watching _her as she hunted.

The man was beginning to turn blue with lack of oxygen when she frantically fought to get him to the surface so he could breathe, for some reason she didn't want him to die, she couldn't fathom why because she had never thought twice of killing a man for their memories. When she got to the surface, he began to gasp and choke up water that filled his lungs, and then he saw her, all of the color drained from his face.

"Your…your….your the…the…_thing _that has been killing all those men…" he stammered to get the words out between ragged breathes.

She didn't say anything she just stared at the man bewildered that he knew about her, she had always been very discreet about her _hunting _habits so that no one would be able to figure out _what _was killing all the men.

"yes…" was all she could say in a wary voice.

"why?" he said sounding angry.

"I have to…or ill starve" she said.

"how the hell could you starve?! Unless you're a cannibal that only eats poor innocent men!" he laughed hoping that he hadn't hit the bulls eye.

"….no im not a cannibal" she smiled wickedly which made his face grow even paler if that was possible.

"then _what _are you?! A demon? A witch?!" he said beginning to grow a bit worried.

"don't lump me in with those half wits. Demons are really ignorant and stupid, all they do is go around trying to make humans sell there souls for petty things like, letting someone they love live, or, to be rich. When they don't even realize what they are doing once they've sealed the deal, they barely even live a day after that. And DON'T even get me started on witches," she plugged her nose as if she smelled something bad. "those sorry excuses for woman are gross, I mean, who would actually cut off limbs from a human, or a fearie for that matter! HA! Disgusting I tell you!" she said arrogantly.

"fearie? You mean the little tinker bell like fearies with pixie dust and fluffy uniforms and tiny and cute?" he stifled a laugh.

"a what?! Faeries aren't cute at all!" she glared at him, "I dare you to say that to one of they're faces, If you could even get up the courage to talk in front of one." She said.

"ok…the _what_ are you? If not a demon or a witch." He said.

"…." She was hesitant.

"?" he looked at her waiting.

"a siren." She said with finality.

"a siren? Whats that, you don't look like a horn." He said looking confused.

"im not talking about a siren like a horn, im talking about a siren, you know the things in your mythology, the _beasts_ that would lure sailors to jump off their ships never to be seen again" she repeated something she read in one of the humans books she had seen.

"…ok. But you don't _have_ to be a monster?" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**as i said in the first chapter i do not own wondrous strange or the characters in it, they belong to lesley livingston, i just created this fanfic for a character in the book.**

**Read and Reveiw if you would please, Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1 - Chloe**

Chloe stared blankly at the young man who was struggling to stay afloat the icy water of the lake in central park. She couldn't fathom why he would say something, or even think something like "but you don't have to be a monster." When he watched her do the things she did to the men she drowned and stole there memories away from. She couldn't think of what to say to him, so she stayed silent and stared at him.

"what are you staring at? Did I say something wrong? Or is it that you want to be a monster?" he said looking at her with a quizzical expression.

she stared at him, she thought me must think she's a total weirdo for staring like an idiot at him. "No…" she managed to say in a choked up voice.

"I didn't think so." He said smugly, why staring right back at her. "now can we please go ashore," he said shivering viciously "if we don't I think I am about to either freeze to death or pass out from hypothermia." He said. She looked at him, and noticed that his body was shaking and his lips were beginning to turn blue. She had just figured that the bluing of his lips was from her attempt to drown him. So she helped him get ashore with ease, and he went to whos back pack and grabbed a wooly blanket he had stashed in there. Probably from a dumpster raid earlier that day, a good find. She had found out through his memories that he was homeless, and that he went from shelter to shelter or slept under bridges or in parks. Which is probably why he was here tonight. She continued to stare at him as he tried to warm himself with the blanket and a small lighter he had in his pocket, with a very small flame that didn't look like it could warm up a kitten let alone a grown man.

"are…are you alright?" she said warily as she continued to evaluate his shivering form.

"do I look fine?" he said a little sarcastically, "cause I sure as hell don't feel that way." He said a little sharper than he had meant too.

Chloe stared at him in disbelief, never before has a man ever talked to her with such spite as he had just did in that one sentence.

she laughed self consciously. She didn't know why but she felt extremely awkward around this man, and her heart was pounding, and he chest hurt.

**Part 2 - Brian**

Brian stared at the woman that stood before him blankly staring at him as if she had never seen a man in her entire life, however many years she had lived. He knew he should be terrified out of his mind. She just attempted to drown me! For heavens sake! Why arnt I in the least bit afraid. He pondered this thought and realized that he couldn't just keep calling her you or woman.

"whats your name?" he said to the girl whos eyes grew wide and cautious as he said the words.

"…" she didn't say anything but she broke eye contact and looked away.

"come on, I cant just keep calling you, you, or woman, or girl. Tell me your name, please." He said with a fake pouty face.

"…its…Chloe…" she said reluctantly, looking as if she just revealed one of her deepest darkest secrets.

he stared at her, contemplating. "Well, Chloe's a really pretty name!" he smiled at her "my name is Brian" he grabbed her hand and shook it nervously. He stared at his hand in disbelief think he should be running away screaming not asking the, the, Chloe the woman who killed all those men, the one who tried to drown him, her name. He scowled at himself and he felt her eyes on him, and immediatly his cheeks grew hot.

"so....this _siren _thing you say you are," he said hesitantly not knowing how she would react to the question, "what exactly is it? or you, for that matter." he said looking her directly in the eye without flinching.

"i am, a siran as i said, have you ever heard people talk about mermaids in stories?" she said.

"yes, who hasnt i mean come on havnt you watched the little mermaide?" he said and laughed out loud at his own remark.

she looked at him confused, "the little mermaid? you know another siren? if you know one why do you want me to tell you what i am? and whats this _movie_ thing your talking about?" she sounded out all the syllables in the word.

he looked at her and tried to stop himself from laughing. "no no. the little mermaid is a movie, a movie is something you watch on televition." he said regaining his composure.

"t-television?" she said questioningly.

he looked at her dumbfounded, he couldnt believe there was actually someone, no matter how much of a nut case, didnt know what a t.v. is.

"nevermind," he said still trying to fathom the idea "so yes i have heard of a mermaid, what do they have to do with sirens?" he said.

"well...thats where the idea of mermaids came from, beautiful woman from the sea who call out to sailors with an alluring voice, and then leading them off the ship and then dragging them to there water grave. duh. everyone knows that." she said rolling her eyes.

"maybe everyone in whatever nut house you crawled out of, but people who are actually sane, dont think that there a mythical creature and try and drown some random men, claiming its to take their memories." he said sarcastically.

she glared at him sharply, and sent a chill down his spine.

"fine. if you dont want to believe me, think me a phsyco. im leaving." she said and turned around heading in some random direction.

"wait," he said abruptly "why didnt you kill me back there like all the other men?" he said curiously, and amused that she got so angry. _this is fun_ he thought to himself, and then glanced at her waiting for an answer.

"i....i dont know. goodbye." Chloe said frustrated at herself, and walked away thinking that she should have drown that sharp tongued snake when she had the chance.


End file.
